


Might become a fic might not idk

by Noctis_is_best_man



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_is_best_man/pseuds/Noctis_is_best_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I might decide to turn this into a fic at some point but I haven't decided yet so... Let's find out if I ever decide to make one! lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might become a fic might not idk

I might decide to turn this into a fic at some point but I haven't decided yet so... Let's find out if I ever decide to make one! lol


End file.
